


Day Five: Ghost

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Mass Effect Fictober 2019. Archangel's men find out who he was fighting for. #MEFFICTOBER2019





	Day Five: Ghost

"So, who was she?" Sidonis asked as he took the chair next to Garrus. The sniper had begun to clean and assemble his sniper rifle from their last mission and he had been hoping for some quiet as he did. Apparently, this was not going to be in the cards.

"What do you mean?"

"The one you're fighting for. Don't think any of us haven't figured it out. Only reason why someone fights like you do, is because you're fighting for something. More than likely for who. We've seen you carry an image around, Garrus. Who was she?"

"A friend of mine. Died a couple of years ago." He took the small image out and showed it to him. The image had been taken by Tali when Shepard and himself weren't looking. He had been trying to comfort her after Ashley Williams had died on Virmire. He had wrapped his arms around her, in an embrace. Tali had sent it to him about two months after Shepard had died. "She was probably my best friend."

"We're talking about Garrus' girl?" Butler exclaimed as he came over; quickly followed by the rest of their group and took the image out of Sidonis' hands. "Holy crap! She's hot!"

Passing around the image and commenting on her appearance went on for another 15 minutes, as all of them took a turn looking at it. It wasn't until the photograph landed with Weaver, did anyone mentioned who they thought it was. "Hey! Isn't that Commander Shepard?"

"Yes." Garrus frowned as he took the image back. 

"How in the holy holly Hanar hill did you get to hang out with her?"

"I served with her on the Normandy." He stared at the image, remembering. "She's more amazing in person than in reports. You know what happened to her? Spaced when the Normandy blew. She once said to me that if she didn't die in a giant fire ball, she was going to be pissed. I'd hate to be around her at the moment."

"I don't think anyone didn't hear about it." Sindonis frowned. 

Garrus nodded. His eyes dropped and his face saddened as he looked down at the image. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone. Today would have been her birthday."

"Sure." They agreed and the group left to go back to their original activities. 

Before joining them, Sidonis turned back to Garrus. 

"What now?"

"You were in love with her." It was a statement instead of a question.

Garrus remained silent as his head sloped down. His only response was to nod.

"I understand. I'm still in love with a ghost too. "Sidonis' heart went out to him. He had lost the love of his life also. At least he'd been able to tell her how he felt. Garrus more than likely had not. He laid a comforting hand on his arm before he turned. The door closed behind him after he left.

*****


End file.
